


2 Little Lions

by klancerlover



Series: Voltron: Seasons 5-9 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #But hey it’s my babies, #Galra chirps, #I don’t yet know how this one is going to go, #S9, #im dying for more Leo and Laith, #in which I thought i was done but then I was like... hey, #laith has anxiety, #this is a season 9 gift from me to you lovelies since y’all loved my Multishooter series so much, #you sons of bitches I’m in lol, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: Leo and Laith are growing, and their parents are with them every step of the way
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Series: Voltron: Seasons 5-9 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703776
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT BELIEVE IM DOING THIS I WAS DYING FOR MORE CONTENT AND I KNOW YALL ARE TOO 
> 
> We ended off in POP (Paladins of Purple) with Laith’s Galra teeth coming in, so we’ll start from there!

A whine catches Keith’s sharp ears, waking him up. This is the second time in a row that Laith has woken up due to his Galra teeth growing in. Lance stirred beside him, but Keith quickly eased him, quietly telling him he got it. He got up and went into the nursery, where he could see Laith awake, hand in his mouth. “Dada.” He whined when he saw Keith. Even Leo was awake, looking worried. “Hey boys.” Keith whispered. He then reached out and gently brushed Laith’s cheek, to which Laith whined at, pulling away. “I know, I know they hurt. Let me see.” Keith crooned softly. There were tears in Laith’s big purple eyes, and he whined again. Keith let out a low, comforting rumble, “I know. C’mere.” He picked him up, and opened his mouth. He could see that the top fangs were growing in, while the bottom one were just beginning to peak out. “I don’t remember this pain when I was a baby...but then again, I don’t remember a lot of that time.” Keith murmured. He then pulled away, looking Laith over. He looked extremely tired, but was obviously unable to sleep due to being in pain.   
Keith began to softly hum, running his fingers through Laith’s curly hair. Slowly, Laith began to fall asleep, quieting down. And finally, he was knocked out. Keith set him back in bed, “C’mon, little kit. You too.” He called softly to Leo, indicating with his head. Leo got under the covers, to which Keith smiled softly at. He found the frozen teether, and gave it to Laith, who sleepily gnawed on it. “Hey. Is Laith okay?” Lance’s soft voice caught his attention, and Keith turned to see him walking in. “I told you I got it. You didn’t have to wake up.” Keith said. “I heard you humming. Thought I’d see what was going on.” Lance said. 

“Well, Laith’s fine. Just in pain. Leo was awake too ‘cause he was worried for him.” Keith said.   
  


Lance laughed, “Aw. He’s so sweet.” He crooned. “Poor Leo’s gonna go through the same thing any day now.” Keith murmured. Lance suddenly inhaled, “You know...I think a lot about when they’re going to grow up.” He said softly. “That’s quite a long time away from here.” Keith murmured. “I know, but I think of it. Do you think they would take up our places as the next Paladins? With their own second family?” Lance asked. “It’s up to them when they’re old enough. We were too young. They’d have to wait some time.” Keith said. 

“You’re right. Come on, I think they’re okay for the night. Let’s go back to sleep.” Lance said. They then walked out of the room. In the morning, Keith nervously watches Lance bring Leo and Laith into Blue. The lion was happy and excited, cooing at the two twins. “Lance-Lance are you sure about this? I-I don’t think they’re old enough, the ride might frighten them~” Keith said anxiously as he followed the 3 inside Blus, and Lance turned to him, stopping him. “Keith. Sweetheart, relax. It’ll only be a few seconds, and then they’ll be back on the floor again. It’ll be fun.” He assured. “Lance, they’re just one-year-old.” Keith said. “It’s okay. It’ll be fine. Let’s strap them in.” Lance assured gently. Keith uneasily helped Lance lock in their twins before they headed to the pilot seat. 

  
“All right, girl. Ready for one more go?” Lance asked. 

Blue roared, and slowly lifted off the air. Keith went to the twins with Lance, seeing that the two were looking around in confusion and awe, seeing the walls shaking slightly. Laith looked as anxious as Keith felt, so he went closer to his sons, to try to keep them calm. After a few seconds, Blue gently settled back on the floor. Leo and Laith were babbling excitedly, and Keith relaxed. “How was that?” He asked. The two started squealing. Lance and Keith smiled fondly. “See? Told you. I still got it in me.” Lance said to Keith. “Best pilot there ever was.” Keith said. Lance blushed, “Oh, stop it.” He nudged him, and Keith laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. My fear of thunderstorms.   
> I’m in this picture and I don’t LIKE IT

Keith and Lance realize that Leo and Laith are afraid of thunderstorms on the same day they both finally have balance in their walking. It was a rainy night, and there was a storm raging. Thunder roared, and lightning flashed. Leo and Laith whimpered and made their way to their fathers, who both picked them up. “Aw, my poor lions, it’s just a little storm.” Lance said soothingly. “With their heightened Galra senses, I think it’s more just than a little storm to them.” Keith said as he cradled Laith close, who was gripping onto him tightly. He could see Laith was turning purple out of distress, his Galra mark becoming more vibrant.   
Leo was also turning Galra, two marks on his cheeks appearing. “They’re stressed out. The thunder is too loud for them. Let’s get them to somewhere more quiet.” Keith said. He and Lance brought the two to the nursery, where the storm was more muted. Lance looked out the window, frowning. “Oh, it’s coming down pretty bad.” He remarked. “Which means it might last a while.” Keith said. And he was right. The storm went on for an hour and a half before dying down, lessening to just rain. “Hey look. Leo, the storm’s gone. It’s okay now.” Lance said gently to Leo. Leo’s skin turns back to pale as he pulls back, looking around nervously. He then calms down, going back to his happy self. Laith, however, still clung to Keith.   
  


“Hey...hey, little kit, the scary storm’s gone. It’s okay.” Keith said softly, but Laith began to make chirps and whines of distress and anxiety, holding onto him more tightly.   
  


Keith got a little concerned. “Oh. Oh, he has a big fear.” Lance said. Keith ran his fingers through Laith’s hair, comforting him. “Shh...shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to be scared anymore. I’m right here, it’s okay.” He said softly. He let out a soft purr, soothing him. Laith slowly calmed down, his skin slowly turning back to light brown. He pulled away slowly, still a bit anxious. “See? See, it’s gone now. No more storms.” Keith said softly. “I can’t believe they inherited my fear.” Lance said.   
“Hopefully, it’ll go away as they grow older.” Keith murmured. After Leo and Laith finally went to sleep, Keith was in thought as he stared out the window in the master bedroom, crossing his arms. “Hey.” Lance came to him, wrapping his arms around him. “What’re you thinking about?” He asked softly. “Just-maybe if I was like them when I was a baby. If my Galra senses were heightened to the max and got scared at loud noises, or maybe if my Galra side didn’t show until my time at the Garrison.” Keith murmured.   
  


“Hm.” Lance hummed.   
  


“And Laith...I’m worried about him. He gets really stressed about things, and I know he’s just a baby, but~” Keith began, and Lance cut him off, “Well, I know now where he gets it from.” He says, pulling away. Keith looked at him, frowning. “Keith, I’ve been around a lot of little kids. It’s just natural anxiety. It’ll go away as he grows older.” Lance said gently, reaching out and brushing his scar.

Keith instantly softened, sighing. “You’re right. You’re right.” He said quietly. Lance smiled, his blue eyes glittering with warmth. “Plus, whatever happens, we’ll get through it together. We’re a team.” He said softly. Keith smiled back at this. “A moment you once said you forgot.” He said. Lance blushed, “Oh my god, that was so long ago! Don’t remind me, that was so embarrassing!” He whined, covering his face. Keith laughed fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets sick this time  
> My boys are so worried for their father
> 
> Also this ones a bit shorter sorry  
> I’m thinking of more plot  
> I have some ideas...possibly... I just need to think more about it hehe

The day just began with a feather tickling Keith’s throat. He coughed, and this caught Lance’s attention. “You okay, Red?” He asked in concern. “Yeah. Just a feather in my throat.” Keith said. It was a rather calm day today, except Leo and Laith were very chattery, making loud chirps and squeals. Keith usually loved to hear the two be so vocal, but now the noise was making his head pound even more than it was earlier, and he rubbed his forehead. He started coughing more throughout the day, and his skin started to slowly heat up. He has enough awareness to stay away from Leo and Laith today, even though they want him to play with them. He weakly says no to them, even though it breaks his heart to have to do that.   
His vision starts to go spotty when Lance finally grabs him. Steadying him. “Keith. Keith? Babe, you’re really pale and yellow right now.” He says worryingly. Keith makes a low noise, and feels himself get caught as his world sways. “ _Keith!”_ He just barely holds onto consciousness, barely holds onto Lance as all his strength leaves him. “Oh my _God, your skin is on fire! And you’re shaking so bad!”_ Lance cried in worry. He carries Keith to their bed, and touches his burning cheek. “Hey. Hey. Eyes on me. Eyes on me, Samurai. No falling asleep.” He says softly. Keith looks at him, his vision spinning, trembling and looking deliriously feverish. “Jesus Christ, Keith. This is bad. This is really bad.” He murmurs.

Keith makes a noise, one that he’s not entirely aware of. “Shh...Shh, Shh, I know. Let me get you something to cool you off.” Lance soothes gently. Keith goes in and out of conscious, aware of something cool pressing against his face, aware of Lance murmuring sweetly to him, to their sons who noticed something is wrong and are worried. Lance takes them to the nursery before coming back. Keith’s shaking doesn’t subside as Lance continues to press the cold cloth to his face. “You’ve got a really bad fever. You scared me when you started swaying, I thought you were gonna faint.” Lance murmured softly. Keith can hear the worry in his voice, but he’s too weak to respond, too sick.   
  


“Oh, Red...” Lance whispers, and he brushes a strand of Keith’s wild hair back, which comforts Keith.   
  


Lance is about to pull away, but Keith whimpers softly, his chest aching for his hand to stay, so that he can feel better. Lance obliges. At some point, Lance gets him to stand, leading him to the bathroom. “C’mon. I’m drawing you an ice-cold bath.” He said. Keith whimpers, trying to resist. “No.” He whispers. “Keith, you have to. You need it to cool off, your fever hasn’t gone down for half an hour.” Lance said gently. It’s been half an hour? Keith didn’t realize. Lance makes him take off his stuffy shirt, and Keith is trembling and _trembling, whimpering_ and making whines of desperation. “Shh. Shh, I know. Come on.” Lance soothed.

He helps him into the ice cold bath, and Keith whines loudly (a little pathetically, really), his entire body wrenching at how cold it is. Lance makes him stay, trying to calm him down as he whimpers, just wanting to sleep, to get out of the ice cold water. But slowly, Keith begins to calm down, and his shivering begins to cease. After a few minutes, Lance helps Keith out, and Keith tries to stay in his warmth, to hide in the crook of his neck as he shivers from the cold, and Lance beckons him softly, dressing him in much more lighter clothes as he sets Keith on the bed. Keith is now more aware of everything, the black spots disappearing from his vision.   
Lance’s eyes are glittering with pure worry, his mouth pulled tight. But he manages a small smile. “Hey. Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” He asks softly. “I want to sleep.” Keith whispers. Lance makes a heartbroken noise, reaching out and gently brushing his cheek. Keith instantly melts against his touch, pressing for more. “I know. I know. You must be so exhausted. But you can’t sleep yet. I need you to eat something first.” He says softly. “No.” Keith says instantly. “Keith.” Lance says, and Keith shakes his head. “No.” He says. Lance’s eyes glitter again, and he looks so worried, desperate. “Please. For me.” He whispered. And Keith gives in because he can’t have Lance looking at him like that.   
  


So he eats whatever Lance gives him, and takes medicine. “Where are Leo and Laith?” Keith murmurs after. “They’re in the nursery. I noticed the noises they were making was making you get a headache, so I put them there. They’re worried about you. I think their growing Galra side can sense that you’re sick.” Lance said. He shifts closer, and Keith instantly goes to him, wrapping his arms around him and melting against his cool touch. “They’re okay. Don’t worry about them. Just sleep for now, my love.” Lance murmured softly, gently. And Keith is too exhausted to refuse.

For 3 days, Lance continues to take care of Keith, who’s coughs begin to slowly cease. By the end of the week, Keith is no longer under a fever, back on his feet. Lance brings Leo and Laith to him, and he smiles widely. “Hello, my little kits. Were you guys worried about me?” Keith says softly, reaching out to ruffle both their heads of hair. Laith chirps as if to respond, and it makes Keith smile even wider, affection surging through him. “Well, I’m not sick anymore. You can thank your Papa for making me better.” He said. He looked at Lance and took his hand, kissing it. Lance smiled. “Yeah. It was bad, but you’re a strong fighter. You’re the strongest one I know.” He said softly. Later on, they got a visit from the team. Pidge cooed happily, “My boys! Give them to me!” She held her hands out, and Lance laughed, giving her their twins.   
  


Keith softened when he saw that his mom was there too.   
  


She smiled, “Hello, my little kit.” She said softly. She leaned down and nuzzled him, purring softly. Keith smiled, purring in response. His mom then pulled away, “Lance said you were sick for the past week. How are you feeling now?” She said softly, looking concerned. “I’m okay now. Lance helped me to get better.” Keith said.  
His mother reached out and gently brushed his hair away, “That’s good. I’m glad you’re all right.” She said softly. Keith melted at her touch, purring again. Being here? With his mom, his team, his sons and his husband? How could Keith not be all right? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having to rewrite this chapter JESUS CHRIST-

Keith is a little concerned. If Leo and Laith had Galra ears, they’d be flat against their head from how bothered they look from all the noises. Laith is definitely showing more sensitivity toward it, being the one who showed his signs of his Galra side first, practically _radiating_ anxiety. Keith chirped softly to Laith and Leo as they walked through the streets, trying to calm them down. They do so when Lance leads them to the beach, no longer anxious. “Hmm...a definite sensory overload...” Keith murmured quietly to Lance as the two watched the boys play in the sand.   
“I didn’t really realize. I forget that these two were literally hiding against us when hearing their first storm...” Lance said. “Well, they’ve calmed down now, that’s the good part. I know they’ll used to it as they get older and their senses aren’t so heightened, but...when you’re new to being a parent, it worries you.” Keith said. He means himself, really.   
  


“Hey, I think we’re doing pretty good for a first try, though.” Lance said.   
  


Keith nodded at this, “I guess.” He said. His sharp ears hear Leo babbling nonsense, and he looks to see Leo and Laith crawling toward the water. Lance sharply gasped, and Keith held up his hand to him. “I got it.” He said. He went after the two and caught them, chirping lowly to Leo. “You little troublemaker. You’re gonna do that a lot when you’re older, aren’t you? Make a plan and then rope your brother into it.” Keith scolded. Leo whined and pouted, and Keith shook his head, “No, Leo. You don’t go in there. You’re too young.” He said. Leo whined louder, and Keith softened.   
“My little kit.” He let out a soft purr, reaching out and ruffling Leo’s downy hair. “Yeah, he’s exactly like me.” Lance said as he came over, shaking his head as he checked over their twins. “They’re okay. We should get them home and wash off all the sand. It’s getting late, anyway.” Keith said. “Come along, little lions. Time to go home.” Lance said, and the two picked up their twins before heading home. Later on, after the twins fall asleep, Lance and Keith receive a call from the Garrison. “Hey guys.” It’s Shiro on a hologram, giving them a slight smile.   
  


“Hey Shiro. What’s up?” Keith said.   
  


“I need you guys to head over to the Garrison right now. Everyone else is coming too. Can you guys do that?” Shiro said. “But Shiro, Leo and Laith are asleep.” Lance said. “Guys, please. It’s important. It’s something our signals caught in space.” Shiro said. Lance and Keith shared a look, frowning. They hadn’t ever left Leo and Laith alone...but they had to see what was up. Lance calls Veronica to watch other their twins while the two head out. “This is so weird...space has been silent for so long. What do you think the signals picked up?” Lance murmured. “I have no idea. But I have a feeling it’s not good.” Keith said quietly. At the Garrison, the rest of the team are gathered with Shiro, who looks conflicted.   
Keith, former leader of Voltron, stood, as well as Lance, also former leader. “All right, Shiro. What’s going on?” Keith asked. “Okay, so...today Coran received signals from an undocumented ship that’s a few miles away from Earth. We’ve never seen anything like it.“ Shiro said. “Like Macidus the Komar.” Keith said, which had Lance tensing beside him at the memory. Keith gently touched his arm to calm him. “Exactly, but also, not really. The signals tell us that the energy does not give us that kind of vibe at all. No magic involved, at all. And we don’t know who the ship belongs to. We need to go out there and question whoever is on there, and why their ship isn’t recognizable.” Shiro said.   
  


Keith and Lance frowned at each other again.   
  


“Leo and Laith...” Lance murmured quietly, worried. ”Shiro, we don’t know if the ship belongs to an enemy from another universe. We can’t risk going out there~” Keith turned to Shiro and began to say, but Shiro cut in, “And you don’t know if they’re friendly. It’s a very high chance. Keith, we have to know what’s going on.” Shiro said. Keith looked to Lance again, who was looking away and thinking deeply. Keith didn’t like this. Didn’t like the idea of leaving his baby sons unprotected, of being so far away from them. “Lance?” He asked softly. Lance looked back at him, “For the sake of keeping them safe...we have to.” He said quietly. Keith let out a breath.

He turned to Shiro, “Lance and I will go. No one else has to. We’ll take Red.” He spoke up. Shiro nodded. Lance and Keith went off to get dressed in their Paladin armour, both feeling odd. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Keith murmured. “I do too. But we have to see what’s going on.” Lance said. The two docked into Red, and took off to space. Within a few minutes, Red was hovering a few feet away from the undocumented ship. Something in Keith’s mind clicks, clicks because something looks...vaguely familiar about the ship... “Why does that ship look so familiar?” Lance said quietly. .   
  


“I have no idea.” Keith said.   
  


He tries to find a way to be able to speak to the ship, but finds no form of communication. Pidge herself is drawing a blank, saying there’s no way to communicate with the ship. The feeling that Lance and Keith were feeling got worse. Keith’s instincts kick in, his senses heightening. “No communication and no documentation means its an enemy.” He said quietly. “But what do they want with Earth?” Lance asked. “Not Earth. They want us, I think. The Paladins. But if they want us all...they won’t get that. We need to head inside. See what’s really going on.” Keith said. Lance nodded. Red flew closer, and the two headed out of the Lion, and into the ship’s awaiting dock. Keith and Lance got their bayards ready as they walked through the ship, staying close.   
Oddly, they met no resistance. Until a hissing sound caught Keith’s attention, and the two both froze, getting into stance. Keith’s sharp eyes caught a sort of fog closing in on them very quickly, not even allowing them a chance to close their visors. “It’s a trap!” Keith hissed. He was beginning to feel woozy, and then after that, there was darkness as he collapsed, Lance beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally awake, Keith and Lance are not only disoriented, but also woozy and having no strength in them. The two had an encounter with a female voice, which sounded alien. She had left them with their bayards, going on about them knowing her. And Keith  did recognize her voice. He just didn’t know from where... “Keith. We can’t give her any information. If she wants to attack Earth-  Leo and Laith-  they’re there without us. They’re vulnerable. I know my sister will protect them no matter what, but we need to get back to them.” Lance said, his voice going soft.   
Keith felt a twinge of fear at the thought of their sons...without them...helpless... “Which is why we need to find out who she is.” He said quietly. When the alien voice came back, he lowly growled again. The gas was still affecting them, but he would protect Lance no matter what. “Oh, relax, Black Paladin. I’m not going to hurt you...yet.” The alien said. “Why don’t you show yourself?” Keith growled.   
  


“Well, that would just ruin the fun of it.” The alien said. 

“What do you want from us? We didn’t do anything to you!” Lance said. “You don’t know what you did to me!” The alien snarled. There, Keith realized she wasn’t Galra. He could smell it, but he didn’t have any other proof. He had thought maybe it was just a small part of her, but now he knows for sure the alien was not Galra. The alien growled again before there was silence. “Did she sound...familiar to you?” Keith asked Lance quietly. “Yeah. She did.” Lance said. Keith looked at him, and came to him, touching his face. “How are you holding up?” He asked softly. “Still groggy. You?” Lance said. “Same.” Keith said.  
Lance made a noise, “I’m worried about Leo and Laith...” he whispered. Keith let out a sharp breath, “I know. I am too.” He whispered. The two sat in silence as they worried about their sons. Their sons who were beginning to wonder where their fathers were.   



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some happiness

_Dear Laith McKogane_

_What to say to you?  
_

_You have my eyes_

_You have a lion’s name,_

_When you came into the world_

_You cried and it broke my heart,_

_I’m dedicating everyday to you_

_Domestic life was once not my style,_

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

_And I thought I was so smart,_

_You will come of age with our young nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you,_

_We’ll make it right for you_

_If we lay a strong enough foundation,_

_We’ll pass it onto you_

_We’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away,_

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah you’ll blow us all away,_

_Some day, someday..._

_Oh Leo, when you smile I am undone_

_My son,_

_Look at our sons!  
_

_ Pride is not the word I’m looking for _

_ There is so much more inside me now, _

_ Oh Leo, you outshine the morning sun _

_ My son,  _

_ When you smile, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart  _

_ My father’s always around, _

_My father would be so proud_

**_I swear that I’ll be around for you,_ **

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

_I’ll make a million mistakes,  
**  
****I’ll make the world safe and sound for you**  
_

_**Will come of age with our young nation,** _

_**We’ll bleed and fight for you** _

_**We’ll make it right for you,** _

_**If we lay a strong enough foundation** _

_**We’ll pass it onto you,** _

_**We’ll give the work to you and you’ll blow us all away** _

_**Someday, someday,** _

_**Yeah you’ll blow us all away** _

_**Someday, someday** _


	7. Chapter 7

The gas affected Keith in a way that left him on the floor, with no strength. Lance kept him close, frantic. “I’ve never seen anything like this before-it must be because you’re Galra. I-I don’t have any medical supplies for you, I-I don’t know what to do...” Lance said, his voice high-pitched with panic. “M’fine.” Keith gritted out. “I can basically feel your pain, Keith, you’re suffering.” Lance said. “I can ride it out.” Keith said. “No, you can’t, what if this is not temporary?” Lance said. “Oh? The Black Paladin seems to be in pain. How terrible.” Lance whipped his head up at the sound of the female alien’s voice. He lowly growled as he cradled Keith close, “You did this to him. You’re hurting him.” He snarled. 

“Only until you remember me.” The alien said. “We’ve fought thousands of enemies during our time in space! We don’t remember all of them, and we certainly don’t remember you! You’re not telling us anything!” Lance shouted furiously. The alien stayed silent. “Fine. I’ll give you a hint. I am his daughter. You two fought him once, and your Red Lion destroyed his ship after you two escaped.” The alien finally said. Lance’s mind whirled with this information. “Shadow Man.” Keith gasped against him. 

Lance’s breath hitched at the memory of that terrible alien, who pitted Lance and Keith against each other in a terrible game-

“Your father was the Shadow Man?” Lance whispered in horror. The female alien finally revealed herself. And she looked exactly like her father. “His name was Desir. And I am Reyla.” The alien, Reyla said. Lance inwardly shivered in fear, not wanting to know just how similar this daughter could be to her evil father. “We know who you are now. Now-just-give me something to help him. He’s in pain.” Lance suddenly said, indicating Keith. Reyla smirked at Lance, “Are you sure you want that? I could easily give your Paladin something that can kill him.” She said. 

“What do you want from us? Do you want an apology? Your father tortured us! He held us hostage! And look what you’re doing now! You have us hostage too! You gassed us, and now my mate is in pain because of it!” Lance snarled. Reyla tilted her head at this, “Mate? I have never heard of that word.” She said. She then shook her head, “I want revenge! I don’t want an apology! So I’m going to take something you love!” She shouted. “Right now, your friends are heading this way toward us. But it’s not them I want. No...” She said. “I heard you and your Paladin quietly discussing something. You thought I didn’t hear it, but I did. Something about...someone being on Earth without you two? Someone who is vulnerable, maybe more than one person?” Reyla then said. Lance froze in horror. 

Leo and Laith. 

“You’re protecting people on Earth. People very valuable to you both, very precious. Sounds like people you two love. A perfect target. I will find these people. And I will kill them right in front of you.” Reyla growled. And Lance never felt such terror in his life. She walked away, and Lance softly whimpered, fear beginning to clash with his rage. “Keith. Keith, she heard us. She heard us talking about them. We-we can’t let her do this, Keith, please, you have to get up. If she finds out who they are, she’ll do everything to get them, we can’t-we can’t, we can’t-Keith-“ He was whispering hoarsely, his heart racing. 

“I heard her. And we’re going to kill her before she even does anything.” Keith growled. A familiar sound caught Lance’s attention, as well as a flash. Lance looked, and gasped. “Blue! Keith, your wolf is here!” He said. He’d never been more happy to see the big wolf, who came to them, sniffing Keith. He whined, nudging Keith. “Yeah, he’s really hurting, big guy. Can you help?” Lance said. Blue blinked at Lance, and touched his head to Keith’s. Blue began to glow, and Lance realized he was giving his energy to Keith. A few moments later, Keith gasped, sitting up sharply. But he still looked extremely exhausted. 

He turned to Blue, “Blue. Hey...good boy. Thank you.” He said, petting his head. 

He turned to Lance, who reached out and touched his arm, “Hey. Thank God you’re okay. How do you feel?” He said in relief. “Fine. But I’m drained. I need to regain my strength.” Keith said. 

His eyes then darkened, “She doesn’t know who they are...but she knows. She threatened them. And no one threatens them. We are going to get out of these chains and take her down.” He growled lowly. Lance grinned, “Now that sounds like a plan.” He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s not always a big blood-thirsty enemy

Blue was able to rip off the chains that bound the Black and Red Paladins, which now left them free. “Come on. If we can sneak up on her, we can bring her down quick. Let’s go.” Keith said as the two got up. They headed out of whatever room they were in as Blue followed, down the halls of the ship. Keith drew his bayard, his senses heightening un alert. When they got into another room, it became dark. Keith instantly reached out, and felt Lance’s arm beside him. “Lance? Stay close.” He said. “Okay.” He heard Lance say. Keith couldn’t hear Blue anymore. “Blue? Where’d you go?” He called out. “Oh, I expelled him. He’s back with your friends. He won’t be able to come back here.” Reyla’s voice sounded out, making the two tense. “Show yourself!” Keith shouted. 

“Ah, Black Paladin. How nice to see you back on your feet so quickly. I assume it was that creature of yours. Oh, well, never mind.” He heard her say. “Lance. Back to back.” Keith said sharply. In response, he felt a strong support come behind him. “I can’t see, so you’ll need to be my eyes.” Lance said as Keith heard his bayard activate. “Don’t worry. I got you.” Keith said as his eyes adjusted in the dark. He heard a noise, and was struck by a blow, making him growl. “She’s taking advantage of the dark. Striking us while we can’t see. But what she doesn’t know is that I’m part-Galra, and I can now see her.” He hissed, seeing her as clear as day. She lunged. “Move!” Keith shouted, and the two shifted back as one, dodging her hit. 

“Who are you protecting on Earth, huh, Paladins?” She asked. 

“You’ll never get to them!” Lance shouted. Keith swung his sword at Reyla, barely catching her, and she growled at him. She lunged again, this time toward Lance. Keith pushed him away, making their swords clash loudly. They were engaged in a tense fight as Lance’s eyes finally began to adjust. He turned his bayard into his sniper, taking deadly aim and firing. Reyla cried in pain as the sword flew out of her hand, straining her wrist. Keith paused for a second at this, and then brought the flat end of his sword toward her and got her in her side, sending her flying back. She gasped, out of breath. 

“Just give up and leave. You can’t defeat us. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.” Keith growled lowly at her as she slowly got to her knees. She snarled at him, still gasping. Keith went to her, and knelt to her. “You’re very young to want to choose this life. You’re not a fighter. I can tell. You have no idea what you’re doing.” He said. Reyla stopped at this, eyes wide. “Like the Red Paladin said. Your father was evil. Do you really want to be like him? Or do you want to be different?” Keith said. There was silence. “To tell you the truth...I’m glad he’s gone. I...I’m sorry. I just-I...he’s family no matter what. I wanted to avenge him.” Reyla spoke up softly. “I understand.” Keith said. “You...you can kill me. I threatened someone very special to you. I deserve it.” Reyla said, bowing her head. Keith frowned at this. He stood, “No. You’re just a young alien. We won’t kill you. You’re free to go.” He said. 

Reyla lifted her head at this, “Oh.” She said softly. 

Lance came to her and held out his hand, “Come on. Up.” He said, not unkindly. Reyla took his hand, and got up. “I’m sorry I gassed you. And hurt you.” Reyla said. “No matter now. Just go home, all right?” Lance said. Reyla nodded, “Okay. Th-thank you.” She said, dipping her head again, far from the alien they were faced against mere seconds ago. Keith and Lance looked at each other before walking away. “How did you know she didn’t actually want to fight?” Lance asked Keith. “When you shot her sword. She reacted in a way that triggered something in me. She kinda sounded scared.” Keith said. “Ohh..” Lance murmured. They got out of the ship and into Red, who seemed silent all this time. 

“Do you think he knew?” Lance asked. “Probably.” Keith said, giving a look to the lion, who grumbled in response. Once they got the communications on, they could hear their team shouting. “Lance, Keith! Oh thank god, you guys finally answered! What happened? One second you guys were hostage, now the enemy’s leaving?” Pidge‘s voice cams clear first, relieved. “She’s not an enemy, do not go after her. She’s just a young alien. Do you guys remember that time when there were strange ships in space, and Keith and I went out to investigate, and we got captured?” Lance said. “Yes.” Pidge said. “Turns out, that was the enemy’s daughter. She wanted to avenge him, but was reminded of how evil he was.” Lance said. 

“Whoa.” Hunk spoke up. 

“Yeah. She’ll be going back home now. So everything’s fine.” Keith said. He looked at Lance and gave him a smile. Lance returned it. “Let’s go home.” He said. Back at the Garrison, Shiro came to Keith and Lance after they explained everything, and patted the two affectionately. “Great work, you two. Still got it in you.” He said. He then frowned, “I’m sorry I made you guys go out there in the first place-“ He began, but Keith cut him off. “Takashi. It’s okay. We chose to. It was fate.” He said.Shiro’s smile returned. A bit later, Lance and Keith were taking off their armour, putting them away. 

“What do you think Reyla’s gonna do now?” Lance asked curiously. “I’m not sure. Live differently.” Keith said. And then, he heard a chirp, making him freeze. “Did you hear that?” He asked. “Huh?” Lance turned to him as he put on his sweater. “I could’ve sworn I heard...” Keith trailed off, listening. And then he heard the chirp again. Keith whirled to Lance as the two gasped, and they ran out of the room. And there Veronica was, holding their two sons. Their sons saw them, and squealed happily, scrambling to be put down. Veronica laughed, letting them go. “Papa!” Leo and Laith squealed as they stood up, and Lance shrieked happily, “My little lions!” He ran to them, embracing them tightly. Keith followed quickly, embracing them as well. Leo and Laith were chirping happily, giggling uncontrollably as their fathers kissed their cheeks. 

“We missed you too! We missed you too, little lions, we missed you too!” Lance said. 

“They’ve been waiting for you.” Veronica said amusingly. Keith affectionately nuzzled Leo and Laith as he loudly purred,who both giggled and purred in response. “Thank you for keeping them safe, Ronnie.” Lance said softly to Veronica. “No problem, little brother.” Veronica said. And finally, after all that, Lance and Keith were heading home with Leo and Laith, after saying goodbye to their team. 

“Do you think they sensed something was wrong?” Lance suddenly piped up curiously. “I don’t think so. They knew we were gone and wondering where we were, most likely.” Keith said. “Well, we’re back, and we’re never leaving them again.” Lance said as he kissed Leo’s cheek. Keith smiled, “You can say that again.” He said. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo’s a little troublemaker

Keith crossed his arms at Leo, who was awake at a time he shouldn’t be, babbling at an extremely tired Laith. The main reason why Keith knew he was awake was because he was chirping, and Keith always woke up if any of the twins started chirping. Usually it was for reasons that were more common than this. “Leo.” He scolded. Leo instantly perked up and turned to him, chirping. “Stop waking up your brother. You shouldn’t be awake at a time like this.” Keith said. Leo chirped again, and this time Keith softened, responding with his own soft chirp as he went to their crib. “What are we gonna do with you, huh?” He murmured fondly, reaching out and running his fingers through his small black tufts. “Dada...” Leo babbled, and Keith smiled even wider.

His heart couldn’t take it. “God, I love you two so much. I was so scared of being good enough for you two before you were born, but...I’m not anymore. And that’s because of you both. So thank you for making me realize that I am good enough.” He whispered. Leo smiled widely at him, blue eyes reflecting Lance’s. “Hey. Did Leo wake up Laith again?” Lance’s voice caught Keith’s attention, and he looked to see him leaning against the door frame, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah.I have a feeling this might be a problem as these two get older.” Keith said as he came to Lance. He then leaned up and affectionately nuzzled him, purring softly. 

Lance nuzzled him back, melting against him. 

“I had it. You didn’t have to wake up.” Keith murmured as he pulled away. “I was only asleep for a few minutes. Plus, I heard you talking, so I wanted to see what was going on.” Lance said. “I was just telling Leo to stop waking up Laith. I heard Leo chirping, that was why I woke up in the first place.” Keith said. He then looked at their twins, especially Laith who seemed very grumpy. “Poor little kit.” He cooed sympathetically. Laith chirped to him softly, tiredly. “Hm. I have an idea.” Keith suddenly said, going to Laith and picking him up, gently nuzzling him. 

“ Dear Laith McKogane

What to say to you? 

You have my eyes, 

You have a lion’s name 

When you came into the world, 

You cried and it broke my heart

I’m dedicating everyday to you,

Domestic life was once not my style

When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart, 

And I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with our young nation, 

We’ll bleed and fight for you

We’ll make it right for you, 

If we lay a strong enough foundation 

We’ll pass it onto you, 

We’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away

Some day, some day, 

Yeah you’ll blow us all away 

Some day, some day...”  He sang softly. 

Lance got the idea. He came and picked up Leo, cradling him close. 

“ Oh Leo, when you smile I am undone, 

My son

Look at our sons,

Pride is not the word I’m looking for

There is so much more inside me now, 

Oh Leo, you outshine the morning sun 

My son, 

When you smile, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart,

My father’s always around...” 

“ My father would be so proud” 

“ I swear that I’ll be around for you ” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes” 

“I’ll make a million mistakes” 

“ I’ll make the world safe and sound for you

Will come of age with our young nation, 

We’ll bleed and fight for you

We’ll make it right for you, 

If we lay a strong enough foundation

We’ll pass it onto you, 

We’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away

Some day, some day, 

Yeah you’ll blow us all away

Someday, some day... ”  They sang together. Leo and Laith were both finally, fast asleep, resting against their fathers’ shoulders. “Finally.” Keith murmured. “Great idea.” Lance said as he set Leo back in the crib, tucking him in. Keith gently kissed Laith’s head before following, putting Laith beside Leo. “It’s probably the only way we can actually get them to sleep.” Keith said. 

Lance hummed in response. Keith turned to him, and smiled. “Come on. We should try to get some sleep too.” He said, reaching out and taking Lance’s hand. But Lance seemed to be in thought, looking at their twins with a soft smile. “Blue?” Keith asked softly. “Those are our sons, Keith.” Lance said softly. Keith looked at Leo and Laith, sleeping soundly. He smiled, strong affection filling him, “Yeah. They are.” He said quietly. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Keith’s a mess

Lance was the first one to realize something was wrong when he saw how fussy Leo had been all day. He whined and whined, and even bit Laith in a fussy fit, which had Laith crying. Keith instantly went to soothe Laith, looking very confused. “Leo’s never done that before.” He said. Lance frowned at Leo, who whined again, almost looking distressed. “It’s not his teeth...I’m pretty sure...” Lance murmured. Whatever it was, it pretty soon affected Laith, who was a lot more quiet than usual, seeming very tired. He chirped softly, keeping to himself. Keith tried to chirp back or even reach out to him, but Laith would turn away. Which was not normal. Laith loved to respond to his dad. 

Lance suddenly reached out and touched Leo’s head, only to softly gasp at how Leo’s skin was burning to the touch. “Oh! Keith, he’s sick. And he’s affected Laith too.” He said. Keith reached out to touch Laith’s forehead, and his eyes widened. “Oh, you’re right.” He said. He then looked at Lance, “I-What are gonna do? They haven’t been this sick since...since their first few days in that machine...” Keith said anxiously. 

They’d only  seen Leo and Laith ill. 

They’d never actually dealt with it, and it made them both anxious and worried. “At lease it’s not as terrible as that illness was...” Lance murmured. Keith, on the other hand, was freaking out, literally having no experience with babies being sick, especially his own sons. Lance reached out and gently touched him, “Babe, babe. Easy. You’ll stress them out even more. Calm down. We got this.” He said gently. Keith looked at him, and let out a breath, “But they’re just kits. Kits with Galra blood in them. We have no idea what to do.” He said. 

He then gasped, “Wait, I know who can help!” He said, and activated his comms, stepping away from his sons. A few seconds later, Krolia appeared on the hologram, smiling. “Hello, my little kit. You’re lucky you caught me in a free moment.” She said fondly when she saw Keith. “Hey mom. Listen, we need your help. Leo and Laith are sick. And we don’t know what to do. When I was sick, what did you do for me?” Keith said. Krolia frowned, “Hmm...if I remember correctly, using simple human medicine worked perfectly well. Obviously it was meant for kits, but there was one special Galra medicine that I had that triggered your Galra healing to help you. I can come down to Earth and give it to you. We use it here on Daibazaal for the little Galra kits whenever they get sick.” She said. 

Keith nodded, “I’ll meet you at the Garrison, then. Thanks, mom.” He said. 

“See you then, Keith.” Krolia said before disappearing. Keith turned to Lance, and then looked at Leo and Laith with a look of realization. And Lance knows exactly what he’s thinking. “Keith, you won’t leave them for long. You’re just going and coming back. They need that medicine to help them get better. It’s okay, I’m here.” He said. “Watch them, please. I won’t be gone long.” Keith said softly. Lance nodded, and Keith went off. “Dada?” Leo cooed curiously. “It’s okay, baby. He’ll be back soon, he’s just going to get some medicine for you.” Lance said soothingly, reaching out and brushing his cheek. 

As he waited, he set a cool cloth against his sons’ foreheads and gave them medicine, gently soothing them. They seemed so helpless...Soon, Keith came back, still frantic and anxious. “Hey. How are they doing?” He asked as he came to Lance. “Fine. Their fever’s gone down a little.” Lance said. Keith let out a breath, “Good.” He said. He then went to his sons, who both perked up when they saw him and whined pitifully, making his heart contract. “Hey little kits. I’m here. You’re gonna feel all better now.” Keith said softly. 

He brought out the Galran medicine. 

But when he tried to give it to them, they refused, turning away from him. “Boys. Come on, you need to take the medicine. I know it smells weird and will probably taste worse, but you need to drink it. It’s gonna help you feel better.” Keith said. He tried again, but the two still pushed the spoon away, whining. Not even Leo, who was less stubborn than Laith, gave in to his father’s gentle coaxing. Lance pitched in, trying to coax the twins himself, but they were too fussy and sick, constantly refusing. 

Keith was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. “Maybe we should just let them calm down a little. That might make them take the medicine.” Lance suggested. Keith nodded slowly, setting the bottle aside. Leo whined lowly, catching his attention, and he looked to see him reaching out to Lance, who cooed and picked him up, gently nuzzling him, murmuring in Spanish to him. The reason why Keith was freaking out so much was because he could sense Leo and Laith’s pain, and it triggered a deep parental instinct in him, involved with his Galra biology. Especially because Leo and Laith were both turning Galra in distress. 

Keith held Laith close, who was worryingly silent, squirming slightly in his arms. 

“Laith has never been so quiet before.” He murmured, very worried. “Just give them some time. Trust me.” Lance assured. Keith gently nuzzled Laith, purring softly. That seemed to bring Laith back to life, and he let out a soft chirp in response. “That’s my boy.” Keith murmured fondly. The interaction seemed to bring Laith’s fever down a little as his skin turned back to normal, which Keith noticed. He reached for the medicine and gently coaxed Laith again. Laith gave in, taking the medicine. Keith let out a breath, “Good. That’s good, Laith.” He murmured softly. He turned to Lance, seeing Leo’s skin was back to normal too. “See? Your brother took it. Now it’s your turn. Come on, Leo.” He said, going to him and holding out the medicine. Leo hesitantly gave in, taking the medicine. “Good.” Keith said softly

Lance sighed, brushing Leo’s dark hair. “How does it work?” He asked Keith. “My mom said it should take a couple of minutes for the medicine to trigger their accelerated Galra healing. It might be different for them, though...” Keith said, shrugging. And sure enough, a while later, Keith reached out to touch Leo and Laith’s foreheads, and found that they were considerably warm. “It’s working. Their fever has gone down.” Keith said. Lance sighed, “Good.” He said. Leo cooed, catching his attention. Lance reached for him, picking him up, “Aw, baby, you feel better now? Hmm?” He said softly, gently nuzzling Leo. Leo purred, more calm than he had been earlier. “Let’s get them to bed.” Keith said, ruffling Leo’s hair and picking up Laith, who instantly cuddled into his arms for comfort. “Aw, Keith, let’s put them with us. They had such a stressful day today.” Lance said. 

Keith looked down at Laith, and smiled softly. “You’re right.” He said. 

They took their twins to the master bedroom, setting the two down. “I’ll give them more of that medicine in a few hours. It should burn off the rest of the fever.” Keith said as he ran his fingers over Laith’s brown curly hair. “Hopefully.” Lance said. Within the next few minutes, Leo and Laith were soundly asleep. Lance sighed, “Poor little lions...” He murmured. He then looked at Keith, and let out a quiet laugh. “What?” Keith asked. “For our first time dealing with them being sick...that wasn’t bad.” Lance said. 

“I was a nervous mess.” Keith said, pushing his inky hair back. Lance laughed softly, “Because you love them. You wanted to make them feel better.” He said, reaching out and gently brushing his cheek. “Yeah.” Keith said. “Plus, I was a mess too, so you weren’t alone on that. I mean...these are our sons. And we’re still learning. We’ll get good at it at some point.” Lance said. Keith slightly smiled at this, “Have you forgotten? We’re a great team.” He said. Lance laughed at the old memory, “Aw, Keith!” He said fondly. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pays a visit to see Leo and Laith

Maybe it was a bad idea to play Hide and Seek with Leo and Laith for the first time. The two had hidden themselves pretty well, and Lance and Keith have been looking for them for the past few minutes. They’re a little worried, but they know their twins would never go down the stairs...and try to open the door...speaking of which, Keith could hear someone knocking at the door. “You keep looking. I’ll see who it is.” Keith said to Lance before heading downstairs and to the door. He opens it to find a surprise. 

It was Acxa, dressed in Earth attire. Keith smiled, “Hey Acxa.” He said. “Hello, Keith.” Acxa said. “It’s good to see you. You’ve been gone for a while.” Keith said, reaching out to take her hand in a friendly manner. Despite them keeping in touch ever since their talk, it was still a little awkward to go in for a hug. Acxa smiled slightly, “Yeah. Time flies when you’re running a planet.” She said. “Um...I...I’m sorry.” She suddenly said more quietly. Keith frowned and took her hand, pulling her inside, “What for?” He asked curiously. 

“I should have been there when your kits were born. It’s been a year and I haven’t seen them yet.” Acxa said. 

“Acxa, don’t do that. Don’t feel guilty. You’re doing a good thing by restoring Daibazaal. And by creating the Voltron Council. It’s okay. I’m not angry at you, I understand.” Keith said gently. “Plus, you’re here now, right? That’s what matters.” He then said. Acxa nodded slowly, “I guess so...” She said. “Lance! Have you found Leo and Laith?” Keith then called up. After a few seconds, Lance appeared, with Leo and Laith in hand. “Oh! Look who’s here.” Lance came downstairs. 

“Wow. They look so much like you.” Acxa said to Keith. “They do. Acxa, this is Leo and Laith.” Keith said, going to his sons and ruffling their heads. Acxa came closer, “Hello, little kits.” She said. But Leo and Laith whimpered when they saw her, drawing away. “Boys, that’s your aunt. That’s my half-sister. There’s no need to be scared.” Keith said to them, trying to calm them down. “It must be because of my skin. And because they’ve never seen me before.” Acxa said. 

“Why don’t you try to speak Galran to them? They understand that from me.” Keith said. 

“Oh no, I haven’t-I haven’t spoken Galran in so long. I don’t even think I remember the basic words-“ Acxa began, but Keith cut her off. “Just try. Come on.” He said. Acxa sighed, “Fine.” She said quietly. She turned to the twins, and let out a quiet high-pitched chirp. It sounded unsure and rusty, but it was there. Leo and Laith looked to her at this, confused. Acxa chirped again, more softly. Leo seemed to realize who she was first, squirming in Lance’s arms. Lance let him down, and Leo toddled over to Acxa, who watched him in confusion. 

Leo let out a loud chirp, one that surprised Acxa. Keith laughed, “That’s my boy.” He said proudly. He then looked to Laith, who still clung to Lance, hesitant. He looked at Keith, making an anxious noise. Keith came to him, “Laith, that’s your family. It’s okay. She’s just like you and Laith. She’s half-Galra too.” He said gently. Laith looked back at Acxa before squirming, making Lance let him down too. “Good. Good, Laith.” Keith encouraged him. He went to join his brother, looking up at Acxa. He the. turned purple, baring his fangs at her. Acxa laughed quietly, baring her own fangs back. “See? I’m just like you.” She said. Leo and Laith both seemed awed at this, eyes wide and big. “They’re adorable. I see that little Laith here takes after you, Keith.” Acxa said. “He does. They like you now.” Keith said. Acxa smiled, “That’s...nice.” She said quietly. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I show you how whack Galra blood is, especially half Galra blood

Keith was sleeping soundly when he suddenly felt something brush his cheek. “Keith?” He heard a voice, and slowly became aware. “Keith. Wake up.” It was Lance, trying to wake him. “Hm.” Keith hummed sleepily. He heard Lance laugh softly, fondly. “There are two adorable presents here waiting for you.” He said. Just then, something was set onto Keith’s chest, startling him awake. “Oof.” He puffed out. He opened his eyes, and saw Leo and Laith both looking at him. They both smiled widely, “Dadd-ee! Dadd-ee!” They exclaimed happily. 

Keith smiled fondly, “Hey boys.” He said softly. Leo came closer to him and patted at his face, babbling. “Hey-no-Leo~” Leo then tugged at Keith’s hair, making him slightly wince as Leo giggled. “Ow. All right, all right, I’m up. I’m up.” Keith said. Leo backed away as Keith sat up. He then grabbed Leo and pulled him close, rubbing his nose against Leo’s cheek. It always got him to burst into hysterical giggles, and it did so now. Keith playfully growled, “Little misfit.” He rumbled affectionately. He then pulled away after a second, looking to Lance. “How long have you been awake?” He asked. “Not long. I heard these little cuties wake up, so I went to see them. They were asking for you.” Lance said, ruffling Laith’s hair. 

“Aw, really?” Keith asked, his heart filling with a powerful warmth. 

Lance laughed, “Yeah. They were going off, making high-pitched chirps.” He said. Keith smiled, finding that adorable. “I have an idea.” Lance then said. “What?” Keith asked. “Let’s take Leo and Laith to see my family. My mother’s been asking for them.” Lance said. Keith looked at Leo and Laith, “You guys wanna go see  _ Abuela _ ?” He asked. Leo and Laith both nodded in excitement, even though Keith knew they didn’t understand anything he said except “ _ Abuela _ ”. After a few minutes of getting dressed, Lance and Keith take off with Leo and Laith. 

It takes them a small drive to get to Lance’s family’s house, in which Leo, the one who  _ could not _ sit still, got very fussy. “A new thing we have learned. Leo does not like to be contained except by us.” Lance said as he tried to soothe Leo. Luckily, Leo calmed down when the drive was over. Keith saw the door to the house open, and out came Lance’s siblings. “Hey, little brother!” Veronica came to Lance first, ruffling his hair. She then turned to Leo and Laith, cooking at them. Rachel, Luis, and Marco came behind her, also fawning over their sons. 

“Lance?  _ Mi niño!”  _ Keith heard Lance’s mother, and smiled when he saw her come forward as well. 

She hugged Lance and kissed him on the cheek, before doing the same to Keith. Keith laughed quietly, not minding. “Your boys are growing so big! Last time we saw them, they were so tiny!” Lance’s mother said. “They  _ are _ . They’ll grow to be strong.” Keith agreed warmly, proudly. “Just like you and Lance.” Mrs. McClain said, winking at him. Keith smiled back. They all then filed into the house, and Keith laughed when he saw a more older Nadia and Sylvio come to him. “Uncle Keith! Uncle Keith!” They both shouted. “Hey, you two. You’ve both grown so much.” Keith said. “Yeah, but I’m taller than Sylvio.” Nadia said with a smirk. “You're not taller than me! We’re the same height!” Sylvio protested. 

Bickering like true siblings. “All right, all right, calm down. You two are the same height. Let’s not get into any fights.” Keith said. “Yes, Uncle Keith.” Sylvio and Nadia said before they both took off. Keith then went back to Lance, taking Leo and Laith from him so he could speak to his siblings and parents. Lance gave him a smile, eyes glittering. Keith melted at how happy he looked, and smiled back. “Come on, boys. Let’s go play with your cousins.” Keith then said to Leo and Laith, leading them out of the living room. Keith watched Sylvio and Nadia carefully play with Leo and Laith. “Uncle Keith, why does Laith have the same scar as you? Was he hurt?” Nadia asked him suddenly. 

“No, of course not. Laith was born with it. It’s his Galra mark.” Keith said. 

“Ohh. Then why doesn’t Leo have it too if they’re both half-Galra?” Nadia asked. “Leo’s marks show at certain times. When he’s feeling a very strong emotion, they appear on his face.” Keith said. Nadia looked deep in thought before piping up again, “Do they turn purple like you?” She asked. Keith smiled, wondering if this is how Leo and Laith would be like as they grow. Always asking questions. “Yes, they do. Laith turned Galra first.” Keith answered. “That’s so cool.” Nadia said in awe, making Keith laugh. 

“Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you three everywhere!” Lance’s voice made Keith perk up, and he looked to see Lance come into the room. He instantly got up and went to him, “Hey.” He said. “Hey. What are you guys doing in here?” Lance said with a smile, reaching out and brushing a strand of Keith’s hair away. “Nadia and Sylvio were just playing with Leo and Laith.” Keith said. “Aww. They sound like they really like them.” Lance said. “ _ Leo  _ does. Laith is still shy, though.” Keith said. “Aw, little lion, that’s your big cousins! Don’t you wanna play with them?” Lance went to Laith. Laith stayed quiet as he shook his head. “Aw. Sorry, guys. Laith does this a lot. He’s really shy.” Lance said to Nadia and Sylvio as he picked up Laith, comforting him. 

“That’s okay. Maybe he won’t be so shy as he gets older.” Nadia said. 

“Hopefully.” Lance said as Keith picked up Leo, and the two walked out of the room. Keith reached out to ruffle Laith’s hair, to comfort him as well. Luckily, Laith eases up more over the time that they spend at Lance’s family’s house, especially with Leo by his side. “It’s good that Leo senses his anxiety and comforts him. I have a feeling he’ll be doing it a lot as they grow.” Lance said. “Yeah.” Keith said. It was when Lance’s mother convinced them to stay and eat that things…got really bad. 

Keith was the first to notice it before they walked to the table. The area around Laith’s mouth was alarmingly red, and his cheeks looked puffy. He also seemed to be wheezing, and was in pure distraught. “Laith? You okay, little kit?” Keith asked, instantly growing worried. He grabbed Lance before he could walk away. “Lance. Something’s wrong with Laith.” He said to him. Lance got alarmed, “What is it?” He asked. “I’ve never seen this before. He’s got red around his mouth, his cheeks are puffy, and he sounds like he’s wheezing.” Keith said quietly. Lance turned to Laith, checking him. 

“What the quiznack...It...it looks like some kind of reaction. But if he’s having a reaction to something, why did it never show up before?” Lance murmured. 

“Because he’s never been exposed to whatever it is until now.” Keith said. Laith whined loudly, painfully. “Lance, we need to get him out of here.” Keith then said. Lance nodded, and went to pick up Leo. “Guys? Where are you going?” Keith heard Veronica ask, but he and Lance were already gone. “What happened? How did it happen?” Lance asked. “I don’t know. It just caught my eye, before we went to the table. Whatever it is, it affected him very quickly.” Keith said. They got Laith to a hospital, and Lance and Keith explained the situation. The doctors took Laith, who seemed terrified. “Dadd-ee!” He cried, his voice raspy. 

Keith instantly fell under a paternal instinct and moved forward, but Lance stopped him. “It’s okay, Laith. They’ll help you feel better.” Lance called after him. “Keith. Keith, your eyes. He’s gonna be okay. Calm down.” Lance then murmured to Keith. Keith shook out of the state, breathing heavily. “He was terrified. I couldn’t…” Keith trailed off. “I know. I feel the same way.” Lance said quietly. “Papa? Lai?” Leo asked, anxious. “It’s okay, Leo. He’s gonna be fine.” Lance said. 

After almost an hour, one of the doctors came back to them. 

“How is he?” Keith instantly asked her. “He’s going to be all right. We were able to give him some medicine to make the redness disappear and the swelling go down. He’ll need a little longer for it to be completely gone, though.” The doctor said. Keith and Lance both sighed in relief. “Can we see him?” Lance asked her. “Of course, but only for a little. I gave him something to make him sleep because he seemed very scared. Has he never been to the hospital for this before?” The doctor said. “No, this just happened today. We’ve never seen it before.” Lance said. “I see. It was a very serious reaction, that’s for sure. But before I get into what we will do next, come. Let’s go see your son.” The doctor said.

She then led them through the halls before going into a room. Lance and Keith followed her, and saw Laith sleeping in a hospital crib, without any redness, but still a bit of swelling. “Oh, Laith…” Keith whispered as the two went to him. “We’re so glad you’re okay. You had us so worried.” Lance murmured. They stayed there for a few minutes before the doctor led them out again. “He’ll be awake soon. Now, for us to figure out what caused your son to have such a serious reaction, I must ask you both if you have any allergies that might have been passed on to your sons, especially Laith.” The doctor said. 

“No, no allergies at all.” Lance said. 

Keith nodded in agreement. “Your parents? Or your grandparents?” The doctor asked. Lance and Keith both shook their heads. “No shared family allergies at all?” The doctor asked. Lance and Keith shook their heads again, and the doctor looked surprised. “Really? Very interesting….Children  _ can _ develop random allergies without any family history. But this seems more random than usual. It’s nothing to worry about though, and I don’t think we’ll have any trouble seeing what Laith is allergic to.” She said. “What will you do?” Lance asked her. “When Laith wakes up, I will perform an allergy test on him. Basically, I will put droplets of certain things on his skin to see what he's allergic to.” The doctor said. 

“What?  _ No.”  _ Keith said. “Mr. McKogane~” The doctor began, but Keith cut her off. “You saw what that reaction did to him. He was terrified when it happened. You can’t put him through that again, he’s just a baby.” Keith said. “Mr. McKogane, I know it was scary to see your son have such a serious allergic reaction, especially for the first time. I know you have the parental instincts inside you that make you want to keep him safe. But we have to find out what made him have that kind of reaction so that it doesn’t happen to him again.” The doctor said. Keith felt Lance touch his arm, and he turned to him. “Keith, you know she’s right.” Lance said. 

“I’m scared for him too. But we have to know.” Lance then said more softly. 

Keith slowly nodded. He then turned back to the doctor, “Okay.” He said. “You can be there when I do it. To keep him calm.” The doctor said. Keith and Lance both nodded. Once Laith was awake, the doctor got started. When he saw the vials of droplets, Laith instantly started whining in distress. “It’s okay. It’s okay, little kit. It’s not scary. It’s not scary, I promise. Papa and I are here.” Keith said to him softly, gently running his fingers through his brown curls. Laith slowly calmed down, and the doctor got to work, placing the droplets on his skin. 

At the end of it, Keith and Lance see that Laith is allergic to nuts. “I’ll put this medical bracelet on his wrist so that in case he has a reaction again while you two aren’t there, someone else will read the bracelet and see what caused the reaction.” The doctor said, placing a blue bracelet on his wrist. “Now, all that’s left is to give you an Epipen. It’s a case with a needle inside that’s full of medicine. All you have to do is open the orange cap so that the needle shows, stick it into his thigh, and then count to 3 before taking it out. I’ll give you more than one dose, but it’s very easy.” The doctor said. 

“Oh, I’ve seen that pen before. I had to use one on my niece Nadia once when she had a bad reaction to shellfish.” Lance spoke up. 

“Very good. You have experience, then. I’ll get the pen for you, and you can show your husband how it works.” The doctor said before going off. She came back a bit later with two pens in her hand, and Lance gave Keith a crash course of how the pen works. After all that business, Lance and Keith were finally able to take Laith home. Leo was speaking to him, and Laith seemed back to himself. “He’s a strong little guy.” Lance said, smiling slightly. “He is.” Keith agreed. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, unfortunately, is a thing that happens.

Keith sort of hates himself right now. And here’s why. It started out as a normal day. This thing only happened an hour ago. Leo and Laith turned 2 a day ago. Today, he and Lance took their twins out to a park for them to play in. And they both _loved_ it, especially the swings. After a while, they moved their twins to a less dangerous part of the park, where they could just play in the sand. To be honest, Keith doesn’t entirely remember what happened. He went feral when it did. All he knows is that at one point, someone tried to kidnap Laith, and Keith turned Galra, his vision turning white-hot with a venomous _rage_. Lance quickly grabbed a crying Laith, holding him close. Keith bared his fangs and snarled ferociously at the kidnapper, unsheathing his Galra blade and throwing it, impaling the kidnapper‘s arm. He ran forward and sharply tugged it out, grabbing the kidnapper and holding the tip of the blade to their neck.

**“ _I WILL RUN THIS BLADE THROUGH YOUR THROAT!!!”_** He roared. “Dadd-ee!” It’s Leo’s cry of fear that clears his vision. It’s Leo’s cry for him that makes his skin turn normal. He threateningly growled at the kidnapper, making sure to just barely nick their neck. He roughly throws the person away, who scurries off. It’s when they get home that things get worse. Keith instantly went to a shaken Laith, “Hey. Hey, little kit~” He whispered, reaching out to him, but Laith whined loudly, shrinking away in Lance’s arms. Keith got confused at this, “Laith, it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re safe now~” he said, reaching for him again, but Laith let out a loud chirp of distraught and fear as he sobbed, making Keith freeze. _He’s scared._ Leo, on the other hand, was silent, looking at his brother in worry and anxiety.

“Laith, baby, it’s okay. It’s Daddy, you don’t have to be scared.” Lance tried to soothe Laith, looking distraught himself.

Laith whimpered, and Keith inhaled sharply. He then turned, and walked to the door. “Keith. Keith!” Lance called after him, but he was already out of the house. He paced frantically, nearly going insane with the thought that _he couldn’t comfort his son because he was terrified of him, couldn’t comfort or hold his son because he saw Keith turn Galra~_ He began to tremble, his breaths fast and shaky. He did not calm down for a while. When he does, he’s sitting at the steps as tears spill down his cheeks, hating himself. He heard the door open, and saw Lance come to sit beside him. He turned away, wrapping his arms around himself. “He’s terrified of me.” He whispered.

“Keith…he’s just never seen you turn Galra. He was also distraught from being taken, he’ll calm down.” Lance said softly. “Did you see his face? The way he wouldn’t even look at me, the sound he made when I reached for him…” Keith trailed off, shaking his head. “I was protecting him. I…” He dipped his head as more tears spilled down his cheeks. Lance made a heartbroken noise, pulling him close and holding him tight. “It’s okay. It’s okay, sweetheart.” He whispered. “ _I was so worried. I thought maybe the person hurt him, and I just-he wouldn’t let me close to him, he looked so scared of me.”_ Keith whispered shakily. Lance stroked his hair gently, “He’s okay. I checked him. He didn’t get hurt.” He said. “ _Oh, thank god~” _ Keith choked out. Lance gently consoled him, trying to calm him down.

“Please come back inside.” He whispered after a while.

“I can’t…” Keith whispered. “Laith needs you. You’re his father.” Lance said softly. Keith brushed away his tears, and nodded. “You’re right.” He said quietly. They both stood, and headed inside. In Leo and Laith’s room, Lance took them both out of the crib, setting them down. Keith got to his knees as Leo instantly went to him, chirping softly. Keith picked him up, gently nuzzling his cheek. He turned to Laith, who began to crawl toward him. “Dadd-ee.” He chirped, and Keith reached for him. “Hey. Hey, little kit.” He whispered.

He picked him up and held him tightly, tears springing to his eyes as Laith nuzzled his cheek, softly chirping in Galran. “That’s my kit. You’re _my kit. And I would give up my life to keep you and your brother safe.” _Keith whispered, gently nuzzling him back. Laith softly purred, his distress fading. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake

It was amusing to watch Leo and Laith interact with Lux and Koda. The two had visited earlier in the day, and Leo and Laith instantly _loved_ the two girls. Which was surprising, because Laith got anxious and shy around new people and scents, unwilling to go near them until he felt it was okay and that the new people were friendly. Keith’s communication bracelet suddenly blinked, and he stepped away to answer it. He smiled when he saw that it was Acxa, wearing a purple band across her forehead. “Hello Acxa. Or should I say, _Queen_ Acxa?” Keith greeted her warmly, happy to see her after a while. Acxa dipped her head, “Hello Keith. Please, it’s just Acxa.” Acxa said, a small smile on her face.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked, curious. “Are you busy today?” Acxa asked. “Not really. Why?” Keith asked. “We have some new members of the Voltron Coalition here. I’d like you to meet one of them.” Acxa said. A familiar person stepped up beside her, and Keith’s smile grew. “Mom.” He said. His mom smiled, “Hello, my dear. Acxa personally came to me while I was at the Blade, and asked me to become one of the leaders of the Voltron Coalition.” She said warmly. “Does that mean Kolivan’s with you?” Keith asked. “Yes. He says hello.” His mom said. A hand on his shoulder caught Keith’s attention, and he peeked up when he saw Lance come beside him. “Hey. What’s going on?” He asked curiously.

“Acxa told me that they have some new members of the Voltron Coalition. My mom is one of them.” Keith said.

“Keith, if you’re not busy, I will come to Earth, and I can take you and show you around Daibazaal, and the Voltron Coalition. It is flourishing. Mother and her ancestors were born here.” Acxa said. Keith’s heart leapt at this, remembering that he had promised to come and visit. “That would be great.” Lance spoke up. Acxa smiled, “Good. I will see you in a few doboshes, then, Keith.” She said, and the communications ended. “Wait. I can’t just go. What about Leo and Laith?” Keith said, turning to Lance.

Lance smiled, “They’ll be fine, babe. I’ll take care of them. Plus, Lux and Koda are here. They’re gonna have tons of fun.” He said. Keith felt anxious at the thought of leaving his sons, frowning. Lance touched his cheek, catching his attention. “Hey…I know you’re anxious and worried about leaving them. I would feel the same way. But this is your chance to see your roots. It’s an awesome opportunity.” He said more softly. “Leo and Laith will be _fine.”_ Lance added.

Keith let out a long sigh, “You’re right. You’re right. Thank you.” He said softly, reaching up and kissing Lance’s cheek.

Lance smiled fondly at him, his eyes glittering. He then led Keith back to Leo and Laith, who were still playing with Lux and Koda. Keith chirped softly, and Leo and Laith both perked up, going to him as they chirped in response. Keith picked them up, nuzzling them affectionately. “Daddy’s gotta go for a little trip, okay? But I’ll be back soon, I promise. I love you both so much.” He said softly. “No!” Leo and Laith both said, and Keith’s heart slightly broke as he softly laughed. “ _My little kits…”_ he spoke in Galran, letting out a low purr.

“Where are you going, Keith?” Lux asked, catching his attention. “To Daibazaal. My sister wants me to see the Voltron Coalition.” Keith said. “You have a sister?” Lux said, looking happily surprised. “Yes. She’s half-Galra like me. She’s more my half-sister, but she’s still family to me. I care about her.” Keith said, and smiled. “I wish I could spend more time with you, girls, I was so happy to see you both~” He then began, but Lux cut him off. “It’s all right, Keith. We will visit another time.” She said. “That would be nice.” Keith said. He then waved to them, before heading upstairs to put on his Paladin armour.

He went back down, and headed to Lance, gently tugging on his hand.

Lance turned to him and smiled, “Hey _team leader!_ I haven’t seen you in that suit in a few years.” He said, looking up and down at him. Keith amusingly rolled his eyes, and leaned close to kiss his cheek. “I love you. I’ll be back soon.” He said softly. “I love you too. Have fun.” Lance said as softly. Keith pulled away, and waved to his sons. “Bye, boys. Don’t give Papa too much trouble.” He said. They both waved back, looking a little anxious. Keith’s heart literally melted, and he left before he could make any irrational decisions.

A few feet away from home, Acxa’s ship landed, and the railing dropped. Keith gave his home one last look before heading into the ship. He made his way through, to the pilot’s seat. Acxa was waiting for him, smiling slightly. “Hello, Keith.” She said. “Acxa.” Keith reached out and gently embraced her, feeling her freeze at his touch. But she finally gave in after a few seconds and embraced him back. They both pulled away after a moment, “Let’s go see Daibazaal.” Acxa said. She took her place in the pilot seat, and the ship took off.

Daibazaal came into view quickly, and Keith reminisced about the last time he had seen it.

It was…grey and lifeless, and Team Voltron had faced against Lotor. _It seemed like so long ago._ But now, Daibazaal was alive again, it’s red-purple colour vibrant. When they landed, Keith was happy to see not only his mom, but his big wolf, Blue. Blue barked, and ran to him. “Hey! Hey, big boy!” Keith said, kneeling down to fondly run his fingers through his black and blue fur. Blue whined, and Keith laughed. “I know, I know. I missed you too. And so does Lance and the boys.” He said.

He then stood, and went to embrace his mother. She let out a low, loving purr, making him smile. “Hello, my little kit.” She rumbled softly. “Hey mom.” Keith said softly, letting out a low purr in return. “I’ve missed you.” His mother said. “I missed you too.” Keith said. They pulled away, and his mother smiled warmly at him. “I heard your sons are 2 now.” She said. Keith nodded, “They are. Their birthday passed a few days ago.” He said. “I wish I could have been there. I was so busy with~” His mother began, but Keith stopped her. “It’s okay. They have a lot more birthdays ahead of them.” He said. His mother smiled in appreciation.

Then, Acxa came to them.

“Keith?” She called. “Yes. Yes, let’s go.” Keith instantly said, going to follow her. His mother and Blue trailed behind. Acxa showed Keith around Daibazaal, adding in some of their shared Galran ancestry. She led him to a certain building, “This is where we take care of young Galra who were orphaned during and after Zarkon’s corrupt rule. We have been slowly relocating them to generous families.” She said. Some of the young Galra came to Keith, staring at him in wonder. “They’ve never really seen a human.” Acxa said amusingly. Keith smiled, and turned Galra, baring his fangs. “I’m half-Galra, little ones.” He said. The young Galra gasped in awe, speaking in Galran.

Keith looked at Acxa, “Who are the oldest?” He asked. “None of the young Galra here are older than 12 years old. Our youngest are a little under a year old.” Acxa said. “Hopefully soon, they will no longer be orphans.” Keith murmured. “Yes, that is what we are hoping as well.” Acxa said. She then led him away, and Keith waved at the young Galra. She brought him to a palace, and Keith instantly tensed, freezing in place. “Is…is that…” He trailed off. “No. I tore it down. It took us many months to put this one in its place.” Acxa said.

Keith sighed, relaxing and following her.

The Voltron Coalition was forming quite nicely, and Keith got to see both new and old faces. Among them was the crazy scientist, Slav. The odd creature came to him, searching him. He then grinned. “I see. The percentage has raised. It’s always good to… _add another.”_ He said cryptically. Keith frowned at him, realizing he was sounding more normal than…usual. “What do you mean? Add another what?” He asked in confusion.

“Ah, ah! I cannot say! You will find out soon enough!” Slav said before scurrying off. Keith tried to shake off the weird feeling that settled into his skin from Slav’s words. _Add another what?_ Oblivious to what just happened, Acxa continued to introduce him to new faces. At some point, Keith’s communication wrist beeped, and he excused himself to answer it. He was happy to see Lance, waving. “Hi!” He chirped. Keith smiled, “Hey.” He said. “How’s it going over there?” Lance asked. “Good. There’s a lot of new and old faces in the Coalition. I even ran into Slav.” Keith said. He then frowned, “Slav said something weird. He sounded more clear than ever and…I think he was hinting at something.” He said. “Slav, being clear? Yeah, that’s definitely weird. What did he say?” Lance said.

“He looked at me, and said something about a percentage being raised? And that it was always good to add another? I tried to ask him what he meant, but he said I would know soon enough.” Keith said.

He then shook his head, “I got this really weird feeling, Blue. I can’t stop thinking about what he said.” He said. Lance frowned, “Hmm…that’s weird. Slav is experienced in alternate and parallel universes. And percent chances based on things that have happened and _will_ happen.” He said thoughtfully. “It must be something that has already happened for the percent of whatever will happen next to be raised. I don’t know what it could be, though.” Keith said. “Hey, don’t worry so much about it. We can talk about it when you get home.” Lance said gently.

Keith nodded, “Okay.” He said. “Are Lux and Koda still there?” He then asked. “Yes, but they’ll be leaving soon. Lux has some Queen business to take care of on Treyiv.” Lance said. “Where are Leo and Laith?” Keith asked. “They’re here. They miss you.” Lance said. Two familiar figures then popped up on screen, and Keith smiled widely when he saw Leo and Laith waving at him. “Dadd-ee!” They both squealed, chirping happily. Keith laughed, “Hey boys. I miss you both.” He said fondly, softly chirping back.

“They are causing so much trouble.” Lance said, tickling Leo, who giggled loudly.

“I bet.” Keith said with a smile. “We’ll let you go. See you soon.” Lance said, and waved. Leo and Laith copied him, making Keith’s heart warm with love for his family. “Bye. See you soon.” He said, waving back. The comms ended, and Keith startled when he felt something tug at his hand. He turned, only to soften when he saw a young Galra girl beaming up at him. “Hi!” She chirped. She had light purple skin, and gorgeous green eyes. Keith smiled and knelt down to her level. “Hello, little one. What’s your name?” He said gently. “I’m Terra! What’s _your_ name?” The young Galra said.

“I’m Keith. It’s nice to meet you.” Keith said. “It’s nice to meet you too! You’re a Paladin!” Terra said. Keith smiled, “You’re very smart. How old are you?” He said. Terra smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. “I’m 5!” She said. “Wow. You’re a big girl.” Keith said. Terra giggled, “My momma knows you. She says you’re half-Galra. But you don’t look Galra.” She then said. Keith smiled again, and turned Galra. Terra gasped, and chirped excitedly. “That’s so cool!!” She squealed. Keith laughed, turning back to normal. “Where’s your momma?” He then asked her. “She’s here, talking to the leaders.” Terra said. She then noticed something, and tapped his cheek. “You’re hurt.” She said, her excitement fading. Keith touched his purple scar, “This? This happened a long time ago, little one. Way before you were born.” He said.

“What happened?” Terra asked.

“I was in a fight. I was protecting someone I care about.” Keith said. “I wanna do that too, when I’m older! I wanna be a great warrior and protect my family!” Terra said seriously. Keith smiled, feeling warm. “You _will_ be great, little one.” He said softly. “Terra!” A familiar voice called, making Keith stand. Acxa came to them, looking worried. “Terra, what did I tell you about wandering off on your own? You worried me.” She said. “Sorry, momma. I wanted to meet Keith.” Terra apologized.

Keith froze at this. He looked at Acxa, then at Terra. Then again. Then again. He gasped, “ _You’re_ her mom?” He asked in surprise. Acxa blushed, smiling. “Yes. I adopted her a year ago. The moment I met her in the orphanage, I felt bonded to her.” She said softly, running her fingers through Terra’s dark violet hair. Keith looked at Terra and smiled at her, “No wonder you came to me. You know my scent from your mom. You know we’re family.” He said. Terra beamed, nodding. “Well then, you should know that I have two little kits of my own. They’re half-Galra like me. They’re your cousins.” Keith said. “Those were the two little kits you were talking to!” Terra said in realization.

Keith nodded, “Yes. Their names are Leo and Laith.” He said.

Terra gasped and turned to Acxa, “Momma! Momma, can we go see them? I want to meet them!” She said. Acxa smiled, “You are not yet old enough to travel, little kit. In a few years.” She said gently. Terra groaned, and Keith laughed, going to her. “It’s okay. I promise, you will meet them soon. And I will come to see you all the time.” He said. Terra instantly became happy, leaping at him and embracing him, letting out a loud, high-pitched purr.

Keith laughed, letting out a low purr in return. He gets to spend more time with her before he finally has to leave, due him beginning to feel homesick. He thanked Acxa for bringing him home, before heading inside. Upstairs, he took off his Paladin armour, wearing more comfortable clothes before heading to the master bedroom. He softened when he saw Lance with a fast asleep Leo and Laith, and made his way to his mate. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in and gently, affectionately nuzzling his cheek as he let out a soft, loving purr.

Lance stirred, waking.

“Hm…Keith?” He mumbled sleepily. Keith purred even louder, and Lance let out a soft laugh, nuzzling him back. “Hi.” He whispered. “Hi. I missed you.” Keith whispered back. “I missed you too.” Lance said softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith pressed against his gentle touch for more. He then pulled away after a few moments. “I have something I want to tell you.” He said, and he suddenly realized that he had been smiling, big and wide. Lance perked up at this, sitting up more. “What is it?” He asked curiously. “I met this little Galra named Terra on Daibazaal. She was so sweet. Acxa adopted her.” Keith said.

Lance’s eyes widened at this, “Aw, Keith! You’ve got another niece!” He said, looking happy at this. “I told her about Leo and Laith. She wants to meet them so bad. But she’s still very young for travel.” Keith said. “Aww. In a few years, she can meet them. And _I_ can’t wait to meet her either.” Lance said. “You would love her. She’s so bright and energetic, just like Leo.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “She sounds awesome already.” He said.


	15. Chapter 15

Lance noticed that Keith seemed…anxious about something. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that Keith had been feeling this way since his visit to Daibazaal. Maybe it had something to do with Slav’s words? Lance wasn’t sure. But he was determined to get his mate to relax, and hopefully talk about what was bothering him. After getting Veronica to take Leo and Laith to his mom’s house, he went to Keith. “So, why did Veronica take Leo and Laith?” Keith asked, confused. Lance took his hand, “Because you and I are going out on a date. We deserve a little break.” He said.

“A-a date? Where?” Keith asked, surprised. Lance laughed, “You’ll see. Just get dressed.” He said. Keith gave him a confused look before going off to get dressed. And when he came back down after a few moments, Lance’s heart literally fluttered. “Well…look at you. You’re finer than a diamond.” He said, walking toward him. Keith blushed, and smiled. “Stop.” He said. Lance laughed, taking his hand and leading him out of the house. “I know this canyon that stretches through Varadero. My family and I used to go hiking there, and there’s a lot of free space after the canyons end.” He said. He then turned to Keith, “You and I are going to race through the canyon.” He said.

“Oh? But you’re scared of death bikes.” Keith said.

“Not today. I’m itching for a rush of adrenaline.” Lance said. They got to the canyon around an hour later, where there were two bikes waiting for them. “I took the liberty of finding your red motorcycle. And I borrowed one from the Garrison.” Lance said. “How did you even do this?” Keith asked in awe. Lance shrugged, smiling. “I made a call to a friend.” He said. Keith looked at his bike, and smiled. “Hey. Does this remind you of something?” He asked, looking at him. Lance frowned, wondering what he was thinking about.

“Well. It sort of went like…you and I, on my red hover bike, flying over a cliff.” Keith said. Lance instantly smiled, “After we got married.” He said. “You were scared.” Keith said fondly. “I was not!” Lance pouted, blushing. “Just-get on your bike.” He then grumbled, getting on his bike. Keith laughed, making Lance turn redder. “What’s the prize?” Keith asked. “Whoever goes through and back the canyon first is the fastest racer.” Lance said. “Are you sure you wanna go against me? I _was_ the fastest junior pilot in the Garrison. And piloted the fastest Lion.” Keith teased.

“Hey, I piloted the fastest lion too, McKogane. And, you really brought up the Garrison? _You’re so on.”_ Lance said.

Keith smirked at him, purple eyes glittering. “On your mark. Get set. Go!” Lance counted down, and they both shot off into the canyon, Keith taking the lead. The canyon was wide, and straight. It was one of Varadero’s most natural elements. Lance revved up, catching up to Keith. He let out a loud whoop of excitement, his voice bouncing off the walls. Keith laughed, “Hey, Blue! I have a prize to add!” He shouted, “Whoever loses, has to ride with the winner!” Lance grinned, “Well, I guess you better be prepared to eat my dust!” He said, and sped ahead.

After some point, they reached the end of the canyon, both sharply turning and heading back in. They both continuously take the lead, equally matched. In the end, though, Lance is the one who wins. He whooped, stopping the bike, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Whoo! I’ve finally beaten the _former_ fastest junior pilot in the Garrison!” He said. He then turned to Keith and widely grinned, “But he’s also one of the best pilots that I’ve ever seen, and…I learned that from him.” He said more softly. Keith smiled, “Hey, you won on your own. You’re also one of the best pilots _I’ve_ ever seen.” He said.

Lance smiled, blushing.

“Thank you. We should head back to the Garrison so I can return this motorcycle. Then you are gonna ride with me on _yours.”_ He said. They did exactly that, and Keith pointed out some different switches on his red motorcycle. “I got it. What, are you scared or something?” Lance said. Keith smirked, “With you at the helm? _Terrified.”_ He said. Lance laughed at the old memory, “Better hold on tight, then.” He said. Keith chuckled, getting on and wrapping his arms around him. Lance revved up the motorcycle, and they took off. “Where are we going?” Keith asked.

“You’ll see.” Lance said. They ended up on Varadero Beach, the Sun just passing it’s highest point in the sky. Lance spotted an empty bench, and led Keith to it. They sat there, and it was peacefully silent for a few moments. Lance noticed a ball rolling toward him, reaching over to pick it up. He also noticed a young girl, maybe 12 years old, coming to him. He smiled, “Hi sweetie. Is this yours?” He said. He noticed another girl, most likely her sister, just a few meters away, watching her. The young girl nodded, and Lance rolled the ball back to her. “Be careful.” He said. The young girl smiled shyly, “Thank you.” She said, grabbing the ball before scurrying back to her sister.

Lance sat back, and realized Keith had been watching him.

He smiled, “What?” He asked. Keith blushed, a soft smile coming onto his face. “Nothing.” He said. “ _What?”_ Lance prodded him. “You’re just…sweet with kids.” Keith said. “Hey, they love me.” Lance shrugged. Keith laughed at this. After a few moments, Lance shifted closer to Keith, intertwining their hands. “Can I talk to you?” He asked, his voice suddenly going soft. Keith nodded, curious. “Ever since your visit to Daibazaal, you’ve been anxious about something. I could see it. And it’s worrying me. Is it about what Slav said to you? You know you can talk to me about it. Whatever he means, it can’t be that bad.” Lance said.

“Is that why you got me to go out with you today?” Keith asked. “Not entirely. I _did_ want to spend time with you. But I also wanted you to not worry about whatever’s bothering you.” Lance said. Keith shook his head, “It’s not about Slav, actually. Whatever it is, I just have to accept that I will know when it comes. It’s something a lot more important.” He said. “Oh. Then, what is it?” Lance asked. Keith made a nervous noise, “I swear, I want to tell you, I-I just don’t know how.” He stuttered. “Is something wrong?” Lance asked, concerned. Keith shook his head again, almost frantically, “No! No, not-not at all. Nothing’s wrong, I swear.” He said.

Lance calmed down, and slightly smiled, patient.

“Babe, it’s _me_. You don’t have to be nervous. You know I’ll listen when your ready, and I won’t say anything until you’ve finished.” He said gently. Keith nodded, and let out a breath. “Can…can we actually talk about it at home?” He asked quietly, For Keith to ask that, it _must_ be important. “I…I just want it to be you and me.” Keith said. Lance nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He said. They made their way home, and Lance noticed that Keith was only getting more and more nervous, running his fingers through his hair.

Once they got home, Lance led him to the living room, noticing that Keith was slightly shaking. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. It’s just you and me now. Just you and me, like you wanted.” Lance said, pulling him and gently embracing him, rubbing his back. “Sorry. Sorry.” Keith muttered. “It’s okay. Calm down, sweetheart.” Lance said. Keith suddenly pulled away from him, turning blood-red, “I-I can’t. I-I want to tell you so badly, but I don’t know if you-if you’ll agree, or if you’ll say no.” He said, running his fingers through his hair again.

“I’m here. I’m _listening, fully._ Tell me when you’re ready.” Lance said.

Keith let out a breath, pacing. Lance watched him with a bit of concern, wanting desperately to calm him down. But he knew sometimes, Keith needed space and time to get his thoughts together. “I just realized that this may be what Slav was talking about when he said that it’s good to add another of something, and yeah, it totally makes sense now.” Keith rambled. Lance only nodded, now confused, but he said he would not say anything until Keith was finished. “I must sound like I’m crazy. I’m not _trying_ to worry you, I never wanted you to worry, it’s just- really stupid, this is _so_ stupid. I’ve known you forever, and suddenly I can’t put what I want to say into words. I shouldn’t be this nervous, but here I am, rambling like an idiot-“ Keith continued.

He then growled, “Quiznack! Jesus Christ, I’m just going to say it! I’m just going to say it!” He said. He stopped pacing, and let out a breath. He then sharply turned to Lance, cheeks turning red _,_ and he spoke clearly, straightforward as always. “I want a daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA


End file.
